


Willing to Sacrifice

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Series: Willingly Wicked [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Stiles thinks he has finally found a way to calm down the Nemeton. Now he only has to convince Peter to take one for the team.Or two. Or... more.





	Willing to Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> Not beta-read
> 
> Thanks to my lovely friend Ara who put this idea into my head :D

“Do I have to?” Peter asked, his voice sounding very close to a whine, not that he would admit it. He was just glad that apart from him and Stiles there were no other people in the woods at this time of the night.

Stiles slapped his hand on Peter’s shoulder, covertly rubbing just a little. “Yep, sorry buddy.”

Peter swallowed thickly and grumbled, “You don’t sound very sorry.”

Throwing his head back, Stiles laughed. “You’re right, I’m not. This will be fun.”

“I’m glad at least one of us is enjoying this,” Peter snarked and glared at him.

There was still laughter in Stiles’ eyes when he looked back but his smile softened. “Come on, man. The text says it will feel really good. Amazing even. Don’t you trust me?”

Peter rolled his eyes and looked away but he couldn’t bring himself to deny Stiles’ question. Instead he sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, unusually nervous. “Walk me through it again?” he asked.

“Sure. First you take your clothes off,” Stiles stated, tugging a little at the deep neckline of Peter’s v-neck shirt. “Then you lie down.” He gestured to the stump of the Nemeton. “And then you just try to enjoy it and-” Stiles took a deep breath like he had to do every time before he explained that part- “give your seed to the Nemeton.”

Peter took a deep breath, trying to ignore Stiles’ excitement and arousal. He really had imagined their first sexual encounter very differently. Had even tried his very best to get Stiles on a date since the boy’s eighteenth birthday last month. But Stiles had been very distracted with his new pet project ‘calming down the Nemeton’. Of course Peter had had no idea that project would lead to a situation like this. Not until two days ago. He would of course do it for Stiles, like he would do almost anything, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. So he tried one last time. “Why does it have to be me exactly?”

A small sigh escaped Stiles as he stepped behind Peter. While rubbing both his shoulders he leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Because nature doesn’t seem to care about True Alphas. It cares about blood. So, a born wolf is the most powerful creature we got. It has to be you, Peter.” 

With more confidence than he felt, Stiles reached out and started to tug Peter’s shirt out of his jeans. Then he reached around to the front to open the belt, adding softly, “It will feel so good, Peter. I promise.” 

Stiles didn’t like that he had to basically push Peter into doing this but it was the first real solution to the Nemeton problem he had been able to find. And he wasn’t lying. All the texts and books he had read said it would be mutually pleasing. And if it didn’t, if Peter was hurt in any way, Stiles would immediately abort the mission. He hadn’t worked on building a sort of relationship with the werewolf just to let him down now. 

It seemed like Peter could read his thoughts because he growled suddenly and began to further strip himself. When he was finally naked, he looked at Stiles, trying to assume a grim expression but couldn’t help to be amused by the other looking a little dazed and breathless. “Okay?” he asked with one eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, uh, yeah,” Stiles stammered. With a light shake of his head he cleared his throat and gestured to the stump. “Now lie down.”

While Peter did that, Stiles grabbed a small bag and quickly made a ring of mountain ash around them. Then he knelt down on Peter’s side, who was stretched out over the full surface of the Nemeton. 

“How is this thing so big?” Peter mumbled absently. Stiles laughed nervously and shrugged. “Magic?”

Peter huffed and looked up at him. “Now what?”

“Now we wait,” Stiles said, while he tried, and failed, to not let his eyes roam over Peter’s body.

“Like what you s-” Peter started but stopped when he suddenly felt the tree vibrate underneath him. 

He heard Stiles gasp and looked around. His eyes landed on a few thin, plant-like vines emerging from somewhere, making their way over the stump towards the middle. Or rather towards him, he guessed, considering how they were completely ignoring Stiles. 

Bracing himself, he turned his head and looked up at the sky and the full moon. Because of course Stiles had claimed tonight would be the perfect time for this. When Peter felt the first contact of the thin tendrils he grit his teeth, only to let out a gasp of his own when the touch felt like fine silk gliding over his skin. 

Stiles bit his lip, completely enraptured by the sight before him. The vines - tentacles, his mind supplied somewhat hysterically - didn’t waste any time. They were sliding up on Peter’s sides, spreading all over his body, making the werewolf moan under their touch. 

When two of them curled around Peter’s nipples, he arched his back, helpless to the sensation. The vines were very thin and able to wind around several times, inadvertently pulling the stiffened buds. 

“Good?” Peter heard Stiles’ voice coming from far away and blinked his eyes open. For a moment he was distracted from all the sensations by Stiles’ bright eyes and his lips, wet from constantly running his tongue over them. 

He opened his mouth to reply but could only let out another hoarse moan as a couple of thicker vines slid over his half-hard cock, wrapping it up tightly. The silken tugging sensation made him hard in the blink of an eye.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Stiles whispered, not caring if Peter heard him. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he was attracted to the werewolf and if this project hadn’t come up, Stiles would’ve celebrated his legal status with Peter weeks ago. 

Tentatively he tried to reach out to Peter’s thigh, just wanting to feel the thick muscles tense and relax under his hands. But some vines immediately came up and formed a sort of barrier to stop him.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said quickly and moved his hand back. “He’s all yours. I’ll just watch.” He felt a bit disappointed but it was soon forgotten when the tendrils started a sort of corkscrew motion up and down Peter’s cock. It made the wolf whine and buck up into the touch. 

Stiles was fascinated by the sensual, wave-like movement of Peter’s body and just kept watching for a few minutes. The motions got faster and more desperate and a light sheen of sweat began to spread over Peter’s body. And then the werewolf seemed to lose it. He gave a half howl and shifted. Not completely, but his claws were digging into the Nemeton, his fangs were bared, and a smudge of fur was spreading over his cheeks. 

Stiles was about to ask what happened but then he saw the tiny, pointy vines that were repeatedly pecking into Peter’s nipples and his eyes widened. It must hurt but Peter really didn’t seem to mind, judging from this gasps and moans. 

Peter was so close to coming. The dual stimulations on his cock and nipples bringing him to the edge much faster than usual. The pain from the pointy vines an exquisite contrast to the silken pleasure on his cock. Suddenly his eyes flew open when there was one more sensation. He stared down to his cock and watched one of the tendrils pressing against his slit. It was pushing slightly before it thickened until it was covering the whole head of his cock and started a sucking motion. It made Peter arch once more and then he was suddenly coming, the force of it taking his breath away. 

When Peter came with a hoarse cry Stiles could do nothing but watch, his mouth hanging open. The werewolf’s body was jerking under the vines as they kept a tight hold on him. There was no sight of Peter’s come and Stiles guessed the vine was sucking it straight up. 

After a few moments Peter relaxed and slumped back down onto the tree stump. The vines were still loosely wrapped around him and he waited for them to retreat. Suddenly he heard Stiles’ voice coming from above him.

“Uh, I didn’t think they were going to do that,” he said, sounding slightly panicky. 

Peter was about to ask what that was but then he felt more of them wrapping around his legs, pulling them apart a little. He started to struggle but they were much stronger than him. 

“Ah, shit,” Stiles began. “I’m sorry, Peter. But think about it. Everything else so far was really good, right?”

With a grimace Peter looked down but he couldn’t see the vines that were currently stroking over the inside of his thighs. A few moments later he started to squirm when they tickled over his balls before sliding down. 

Stiles bit his lip even harder before he decided to stop pretending having even an ounce of shame. Quickly he got up and knelt down into the earth between Peter’s legs. Holding his breath, he watched the vines wriggle their way down and then one of them press against Peter’s entrance. He spared a quick thought for lube but the vine slipped in effortlessly. 

His muscles clenched tightly, Peter waited for the pain but it didn’t come. The vine was thin and slippery enough to not bring any damage and he started to relax, almost enjoying the wriggling feeling for a few moments. Stiles’ sucking in some air was his only warning when two more vines eagerly pressed inside. The sudden stretch took his breath away but it was soon forgotten when one of the tendrils slid along his prostate, making him shout out.

Licking his lips unconsciously, Stiles watched as the vines began to fuck in and out. Together they were as wide as Stiles’ own cock. Which was currently hard and painfully pressing against his zipper. Before Stiles could wonder how they were moving so smoothly he caught sight of a clear substance that must be coming from them. The deeper they fucked in the more sap was running out and Stiles was sure he heard a soft squelching noise. 

Peter seemed to like the friction they caused since he moaned even louder and was already hard again. When they began to press even deeper Stiles’ eyes widened and he looked up, meeting Peter’s supernaturally blue gaze. He looked fucked out already but didn’t make a sound to tell Stiles he wanted to stop.

Looking into Stiles’ eyes, seeing the heat and smelling his arousal turned Peter on even more. He threw his head back and relaxed, just accepting the deep thrusts of the vines. The fucking got faster the longer it went on and Peter lost track of time while he was jostled around on the tree stump. Eventually he felt the thick tendril on his cock head suck at him again and just like that he was coming a second time. He jerked and twitched, riding out his orgasm. 

As Stiles watched Peter coming again, he felt a little jealous of the vines getting all the come. He would love to get a taste of his own. And it seemed like the Nemeton itself hadn’t had enough. The thick tendrils kept sucking and fucking, giving Peter no break. The werewolf whined at the overstimulation and thrashed around to get away from it. 

Stiles saw more vines coming up from the side of the stump. Those were much thicker and they wrapped around Peter’s arms and stomach, pinning him down. Others curled around Peter’s spread legs and pulled them up to his chest. He was now completely exposed to Stiles who was enjoying the view. But then he heard Peter babble.

“No. Please. It’s too much. No more.”

Without hesitating Stiles moved up to Peter’s head, stroking his hair which was soaked with sweat.

“Come on, Peter. You can take it. Just one more. I’m sure it will be enough,” he said, trying to convince him. 

Turning his head Peter looked at Stiles. He was about to say something but then he suddenly felt the vines in his ass retreating. With a relieved sob he relaxed once more but it was short lived. Two of the thick tendrils on his stomach slid down, rubbing over his balls and then pressing against his entrance. 

When Peter started to thrash again, Stiles rubbed his cheek and held his head gently. “Shhh, it will be fine.”

He was about to say more but then another thick vine pushed his hands out of the way. It was sliding over Peter’s cheek and bumped against his lips. Peter tried to close them but it was impossible with fangs, and somehow the vine wriggled inside. 

Peter had sucked cock before but this was completely different. The sweetness of the sap exploded on his tongue while the tendril slid deep into his throat. All of a sudden he felt like sucking on this was the best thing in the world. He hollowed his cheeks and moved his tongue along the smooth vine, swallowing the sap greedily. The sensation made him almost miss the two thick vines pressing into his ass. Almost.

The stretch was blunt and immediate. It made him cry out, which let the vine slide further down his throat. He gagged and tried to move his hands to his mouth but they were held tight.

“It’s okay, Peter,” Stiles said quietly, his voice breathless. “It won’t harm you. I’m sure of it.”

Peter looked at the boy, wanting to roll his eyes but he got distracted by Stiles licking his lips constantly and the bright red spots on his cheeks. The fact that Stiles was so turned on made Peter preen and he forced himself to relax into the sensations. 

While he tried to breathe and swallow without gagging the two thick tendrils in his ass began to move in and out. With his muscles more relaxed, they had a better range for their thrusting which caused a delicious friction on Peter’s prostate.

It went on like this for a few moments before Peter felt them move in an odd way and he realized that they were twining themselves together. It stretched him even more and took his breath away as they pressed hard and thick against his sweet spot.

When they resumed their in and out motion they made their wider parts pop through the muscle of Peter’s hole time and time again, driving him crazy. He would have shouted but he was stuffed full. The pressure increased as they began to wriggle even more and at the same time the one in his throat began to jerk and pulse. A wave of sweet sap was released down his throat and Peter swallowed convulsively.

In the next moment his back arched high as the vines on his cock sucked hard again and the twin ones in his ass slid in deeper and deeper, making the ring of muscles stretch and expand even more. The pressure was too much and Peter came with a muffled noise, his fangs scraping the vine and claws digging into the stump.

His body thrashed around for long moments and his cock twitched while it was sucked dry. But eventually the tension left and he sagged back down, closing his eyes. 

Apparently the Nemeton had finally had enough as well, as the tendrils in his mouth and around his body moved away slowly. Then Peter’s eyes flashed open and he shouted in panic. The twined vines in his ass pulled out from deep inside of him and it hurt his oversensitive rim.

“Please, I can’t,” he mumbled tiredly, his hand wrapped around the vine to hold it in place.

Stiles grimaced when he heard the pitiful sound of Peter’s begging and the moment he felt the barrier of the Nemeton’s magic fall away, he scrambled to his side.

“Come on, Peter. It’s over. Just let it go,” he said gently and cupped Peter’s face.

The werewolf’s eyes were bright and unfocused and the fucked-out expression was taking Stiles’ breath away again.

“Just relax again. Just a little more,” he whispered and leaned down, pressing his lips against Peter’s slack mouth. 

Now that he was finally able, Peter moaned and he managed to take his hands off the vine and grab Stiles instead. The boy’s tongue was eager in his mouth and Peter just let him take what he wanted. Just like he had all night, only now it was very willingly given. He held on tight as the thick vines slid out of him, his body shaking with the effort to hold still, but eventually it was gone.

After a few more moments Stiles pulled away, panting hard as if he were the one who had been viciously fucked. 

“Peter, can I… Please, I need…” he babbled urgently and fumbled to open his jeans. 

With a weak nod Peter agreed to whatever he had in mind and reached out to touch Stiles’ cock. But the boy took the wolf’s hand in his own instead, twining their fingers as he leaned in.

Bent over Peter’s chest, Stiles started to jerk himself violently. Somehow seeing the mess of sap the Nemeton had left all over Peter’s body urged Stiles on to add to it. It was a need that grew deep inside of him and the harder he squeezed Peter’s hand the more desperate he felt. Finally he came with a shout and spilled himself over the werewolf, moving his hand again and again to make sure to get every last drop on him.

Peter had watched Stiles closely and if he would be able to feel his cock at all, he would be hard once again. It was the hottest sight when the boy came all over him, and Peter felt incredibly content. 

Eventually Stiles loosened his grip on himself and sat back, watching Peter closely as his face and body shifted back to human features. Suddenly he started to laugh and dragged a hand through his hair. “Man, you look ridiculous. Completely blissed-out.”

“I can rock every look,” Peter said jokingly and gave Stiles a tired smile.

Stiles looked down at him and nodded slowly. “That’s the honest truth,” he said quietly. And Peter did look amazing. His hair and body a mess of fluids, lips red and swollen. It was actually very difficult for Stiles to look away from those lips. With a mumbled, “oh, what the hell”, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Peter’s. They were still wet and smooth and tasted a little of the sweet sap but the longer they kissed the more Stiles could get a feeling for Peter’s own taste.

They both moaned and Stiles half climbed on top of Peter who lifted his arms and pulled him closer. The kiss went on forever and by the end Stiles was nearly as soaked as Peter. He laughed a little and pulled back, catching his breath. 

“So, that happened,” he said nervously.

Peter snorted weakly and finally sat up with an exhausted groan. “Yes, that did happen. I hope it was worth it.”

“Of course it was worth it. The best kisses I ever had actually,” Stiles protested.

Blinking, Peter tried to follow the thought and then reached out to pull Stiles close again. “I meant the ritual, you idiot. But yes, the kissing was very much worth it.”

Stiles smiled against Peter’s mouth before he pressed another quick kiss to it. Then he closed his eyes and laid his hands flat on the surface of the Nemeton, trying to get a feel. 

“Well, it’s definitely satisfied for now. I guess we’ll see if it’s a long-term-fix,” he said after a while before he got up. He gathered Peter’s clothes and opened the ring of mountain ash. Then he held his hand out to the were. “Okay, come on. Let’s get you cleaned up, creeper wolf.”

“You love me,” Peter stated confidently as he stood up, stumbling slightly.

Stiles lead Peter towards the jeep and said softly, “You know I do.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> At first Peter is reluctant to participate but in the end he enjoys it.
> 
> Please let me know if I made a typo or forgot a tag.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://lostwithoutmyanchor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
